wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Life of Flower
I know, this is really crappy writing but it got lots of popularity on the canon. Wrote this over the span of 2 years. Hope you enjoy this... Episode 1 Wow. It's Sunny Again YAY!! She doesn't know I can understand her. I don't think she understands me. Apparently we "Scavengers" talk too fast. WELL YOU TALK TOO SLOW. Anyway here she comes. Sunny walks through the doorway with Fluffy and Holler. Sunny-I have a present for flower. I know how dangerous the world can be for scavengers so I think they will be safe here. Flower-Sunny! What's the point. SHE CAN'T HEAR ME! I am 100% fine alone. I don't need anyone else. Fluffy-Long time no see Flower. Holler-Take us back Sunny! Sunny-I have to go back to the academy, Smolder. Smolder-Thank you again for convincing thorn to let me live in the stronghold. Sunny walks out of the room. Fluffy-Sweet revenge is coming. Don't you forget it. Next Day Holler is holding a dragon tooth over Flower's head and almost drops it. Flower runs away just in time. Flower-What is your problem? Fluffy-After you and your little friends killed the SandWing queen and left a dragon followed you and let them right back to the village. Only a few made it out. The others died of burns later. We are the only ones left. Flower-That was them! They were stupid enough to take Oasis's tail barb. Holler-Too late for the blame game. Fluffy-Any last words? Holler aims the dragon tooth right at Flower. Smolder walks in. Smolder-Oh no! They must not be compatible. Vermillion wanted scavenger pets. I'll send them to him. I'm sure Sunny will understand. Holler-What are you doing you idiot dragon! Let us get revenge. She hates you anyway! NONE of that is true. Episode 2 Flower wakes up Should I give him the necklace today? No. Tomorrow. He needs to know though! Stop it flower. I could tell him about Darkstalker... Of course Darkstalker would be very angry. Queen Thorn comes in the room. Queen Thorn-Here you little squish ball. Maybe I should eat you for what Smolder did to me and Sunny. Sunny would not be happy with that though. Hands flower a piece of charred pig. I could warn Thorn of Smolder. Even though I know his plans I still love him. She needs to know about the SandWing dragonet. About Sunny. If I just knew the dragonet's name I could send a spear straight through her heart. If only I had been born under 2 moons. I could of mindreaded Smolder. Queen Thorn leaves the room. Smolder walks in. Smolder-Queen Thorn looks like she was making an angry decision, what did you do my little lilac? Flower hands Smolder the necklace. Smolder-For me? Thank you. Smolder puts on the necklace. Flower-Sit down, we need to talk. Episode 3 Smolder-So scavengers have animus powers? Flower-Not all, Fluffy and Holler didn't. But all scavengers have mindreading or the gift of prophecy. Or both. Smolder-Where did you get those powers? Flower-The NightWings have a secret. A NightWing named Darkstalker used his animus powers to talk to us. He fell in love with my great great great great great great great great great great grandmother. She was strangely pregnant. But when she went to see him one day he had another love. Smolder-How do you not turn evil? Flower-I am actually a male. I turned the magic on my hair. Smolder-Ummmmm... Flower-You do not have one of the main three dreamvisitors, I made it. I think a dragon named Flame has the third, but I am not sure. I saw him at the Academy and had a vision of him using it. I know you have been using it to let your daughter become queen. After how Thorn helped you? Why? Smolder-I chose Onyx over honesty, I am sorry. Flower-I need to show you something. Flower and Smolder walk out of the room and down the hall. They run into thorn. Thorn-What are you 2 doing? Flower looks at smolder. Flower-Give her the necklace. Episode 4 Thorn-Wow. Flower-I can help you with the Onyx problem, follow me. Thorn looks at Smolder. Thorn-He says to follow him. Flower-Wait. I can make a second communicator. I can use his ankle braclet. Flower closes his eyes tight and his hair suddenly grows an inch longer. Smolder-It worked! The three walk into the courtyard, and Flower touches Burn's tombstone. All of the sudden they are in an endless room full of glass statues of dragons. Smolder-That's Blaze! Flower- Every person in here represents a life. If I were to say, shatter blaze, she would die. I'm gonna use her as an example Smolder-Don't you dare! Smolder picks up flower and throws her over somewhere and accidentally shatters a RainWing. Thorn-What did you do?! Flower runs over. Flower-Killed a dragon named Magnificent. Episode 5 Holds the dreamvisitor to his head. Flower-I thought Queen Glory would be sleeping. Maybe she's different than other RainWings. Thorn-She is, we'll have to apoligize later. Right now we need to contact Sunny, can I? Flower-Yes. Flower and Smolder play pattycake while they wait for Thorn to come back. Thorn comes back. Thorn-She already is kidnapped. Apparently Onyx is headed to the scorpion den to deliver a message to me. Smolder-We have to get there first, but, Flower, Thorn, please don't kill her. I will talk to her, and if that doesn't work we will take it further. They head out and start to fly south to the scorpion den. They land right next to thorn's tent. Six-Claws-Why hello Thorn! Wait why are you here. Thorn-Have you seen a dragonet named Onyx? Qibli rushes in. Qibli-Queen Thorn, I have an urgent but rather strange report. Thorn-What is it? Qibli-RainWings and NightWings are invading from the south, while scavengers are coming in from the north. They're here for me. Episode 6 Six-claws walks in the room. Six-claws-Sorry to interupt, your Majesty, but the NightWings and RainWings are holding a form of a protest, Queen Glory wishes to speak to you. Queen Thorn-I must attend to my duty as Queen, I shall be back. Good luck, you two. Thorn and Six-Claws left the room, and soon after shouts were heard. Smolder and Flower look outside, and see a swarm of scavengers on the opposite side of the palace from the protesters. Flower-They're breaking down the door! The scavengers break down the door, and head into the courtyard. Soon screams were heard and they looked down to see the bodies of three dead SandWings Smolder-The swarm was so big, it-it killed them! If they get to the protesters it'll be total havoc. The scavengers start pounding on the door to the protesters. Smolder-We have to warn them! Smolder picks up flower and they start shouting at the RainWings, NightWings, and SandWings to fly away, but it is too crowded for all of them to leave. A very powerful wind comes in along with lightning, and flattens the dragons to the ground. They start struggling to leave, Queen Thorn looks for her outclaws, Queen Glory screams for deathbringer. Smolder-Wait, I can hear other scavengers too? Flower-Now is not the time. Leader Scavenger-Yes yellow dragon, we're here not just for your little pet up there, but to avenge the scorching. The people of the clouds have gifted us with this wind, a sign that we will win. We practically wipe out 3 tribes in one day, just as you wiped out hundreds of scavengers every day as if we were pests. Now, everyone here is expecting me to say something stereotypical, so, CHARGE! The door breaks down. Episode 7 Smolder swoops down toward the scavengers, claws outstretched. Flower leans over the railing of the balcony to get a better view, but then falls to the ground. Flower: Oof! Flower starts to get up and puts his hand on Burn's tombstone. He is transported into the glass-statue dimension. Back in the courtyard, the scavengers noticed flower's disappearance. They begin to travel to the glass-statue dimension and of course, smash statues. Flower: Please, find it in whatever scraps of hearts you have left to not kill these innocent dragons! They give her no attention. Flower screams as they kill Sunny. Flower: Please... Just then Smolder bursts in. Smolder: Flower! Oh no! OH NO! Almost half the statues are smashed at this point. Flower sees a scavenger near Smolder's statue and starts a sprint toward him. He is too late. Smolder's statue is smashed. Flower looks back in despair as Smolder's unconscious body smashes to the floor. Almost all the statues are smashed at this point. Flower lies on the ground and waits for the scavengers to come kill her. Episode 8 The world was a lot quieter without dragons. Flower left his trail across the Kingdom of Sand as he hoped to fall to the ground and become completely dehydrated. It was taking too long to die. The world was a lot more depressing without dragons. The scavengers didn't kill Flower after they had smashed every beautiful soul in Pyrrhia. They knew that killing all of the creatures he had truly loved would be more than enough punishment. They had gotten their revenge. His mind flashed back to the tail barb streaking across the desert and he was filled to the brim with guilt. This was what he deserved. He was ready to end it all when he thought of Smolder. Flower had killed his mother and Smolder had treated him with more affection than he had ever deserved. Scavengers truly were nasty, hoarding, stingy, life-destroying creatures. Flower hadn't made this choice earlier because, as stated above, Flower didn't find himself to be deserving of ever seeing the beautiful, thoughtful, wise face of a dragon again. He could see Smolder again. After using his animus magic to transport himself back in time to the point where Holler and Fluffy were about to arrive, he looked into the deep, obsidian eyes of his owner's eyes. Flower wept. He would do better this time. He wouldn't let the world go to the ruins he had seen it go to. END OF SEASON 1 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Content (Stuffingnarwhals) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)